Objectives-Methods: a. Provide continued communications-liaison with; state alcoholism authorities, state/regional Halfway House Alcoholism Associations, state/local mental health departments, councils, hospitals, etc., Halfway House Boards of Directors, private and public organizations and groups. b. Provide representation (as directed by Executive Director) to; schools of alcohol studies, regional and state halfway house seminars, training programs, etc., national conferences and meetings. c. Promote Halfway House Alcoholism Program interests in a program designed to; 1. Communicate the grass-root needs to the AHHAP Office via written reports and documentation of the present needs and areas of concern. 2. Encourage membership enrollment of halfway house alcoholism programs and community (state/local) resources who have-or are receiving-technical assistance from the AHHAP Office. 3. Disseminate AHHAP publications and current information on halfway house alcoholism programs to the general public and interest persons in the alcoholism and related fields.